Despertar al Amor
by luciamarcoccia
Summary: Bella había sufrido un accidente y estaba en coma. Edward estaba ansioso de que despertara, pero al hacerlo esta no lo reconoció. Como haria Edward para despertarla nuevamente al amor?
1. ARGUMENTO

_**Despertar al Amor**_

**Argumento**

Bella había sufrido un accidente en el que perdió la memoria.

Edward estaba ansioso de que despertara, pero al hacerlo esta no lo reconoció.

Ahora, ya estaba recuperada y sin recuerdo de su vida juntos.


	2. Capitulo 1

**TODOS LOS PERSONAJES SON DE LA GRAN MEYER. YO SOLO SUEÑO CON EDWARD **

**

* * *

**

**Capitulo 1**

Bella Pov.

La oscuridad era atrapante. Me envolvía en sus tentáculos reteniéndome, asfixiándome.

No lograba percibir nada, solo una voz persuasiva, aterciopelada y suplicante.

"Mi bella durmiente. Despierta por favor. Vuelve a mí. Te extraño mi amor"

Yo quería seguir el sonido de esa voz que me llamaba, pero no sentía nada, mis brazos y piernas no me respondían. Quise gritar de pura frustración. ¿Por que no podía ir con él? _"¡OH Dios, ayúdame!, ¡sácame de aquí!" _

Otra vez escuche esa voz "Bella, mi Bella. Abre tus ojos mi bella durmiente, por favor."

Y en ese instante pude sentir, en lo que yo suponía eran mis labios, un roce suave y frío al principio y luego un como si una corriente eléctrica impactara sobre ellos, con una descarga tan intensa que hizo que mi cuerpo impasible, reviviera.

Mi corazón se aceleró y un calor quemante lleno mi ser. Y entonces todo se ilumino. La oscuridad desapareció por completo y abrí mis ojos.

No sabia donde me hallaba. En un principio todo era una negra oscuridad y ahora todo era blanca claridad. Como mirar el sol al mediodía.

Pestañeé un par de veces tratando de acostumbrar mis ojos a la luz.

Algo se movió colocándose frente a mi campo visual, y al enfocar la vista, pude ver al ser mas hermoso sobre la tierra, o _"el cielo"_ pensé; un ángel de cabello cobrizo y ojos verdes, brillantes como esmeraldas, que me observaban abiertos de asombro y húmedos por las lagrimas que se estaban formando en ellos.

Su piel era lisa, blanca y lozana como el más puro mármol italiano. Su palidez era profanada únicamente por las oscuras ojeras que rodeaban las gemas brillantes de sus ojos. Aunque estas no disminuían su hermosura, sino que hacían resaltar mas los verdes orbes.

- Los ángeles no lloran - mi voz sonó ronca y rasposa.

-¡Bella, mi Bella! ¡Por fin despertaste!- Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro – ¡No puedo creerlo!- y se reclinó hacia mi. Sus labios se pusieron el contacto con los míos y pude sentir nuevamente el shock eléctrico, que surco por mi cuerpo, muy similar al que sentí unos segundos antes de despertar.

Alejó su rostro de mí y yo gemí angustiada al perder el contacto de sus labios.

- Perdón, no pude evitarlo- dijo con tristeza- Voy a llamar a Carlisle para que te de unos analgésicos para el dolor.

-No…- le respondí a mi ángel, pero mi voz se corto. Quería decirle que no se fuera, que no necesitaba nada, solo su presencia, y el contacto de sus labios que me habían traído hacia el paraíso.

Lo vi acercarse al teléfono que estaba al lado de mi cama.

- Carlisle, ven pronto ¡Bella despertó! – y corto la llamada.

"_Estoy en una cama"_pensé. _"¿El paraíso tiene camas?"._ Fue allí donde caí en la cuenta de que no estaba en el paraíso, sino en la cama de un hospital.

Mi cuerpo estaba inmóvil y entumecido. Quise girar la cabeza y levante mi mano para alcanzar a mi Ángel Salvador. Un dolor sordo me envolvió.

No sabia como había llegado allí, que era lo que me había pasado, quien era mi Ángel de la guarda y _"¿Quién es Carlisle?"_, me pregunte asustada, pero lo más importante es_"¿¡Quien demonios soy yo!?"_ gemí por la desesperación.Y caí nuevamente agradecida en la insensible oscuridad.

Edward Pov.

El silencio reinaba en la habitación. Solo el pitido de la maquina que registraba el ritmo cardiaco interrumpía en intervalos el silencio abrumador.

Le habían sacado el respirador, y respiraba por sus propios medios. Al menos eso era un progreso. Pero mi Bella durmiente no se despertaba.

En el accidente, hace tres semanas atrás, había sufrido una fuerte contusión en la cabeza. Por lo demás estaba bastante bien. Solo raspones y cortes leves que ya estaban prácticamente curados. Ni fracturas, derrames, u otra lesión importante.

Pero no despertaba. Las primeras semanas la habían mantenido en coma farmacológico, para mitigar cualquier posible lesión neurológica y permitir a su cerebro recuperarse.

Ya paso una semana desde que le retiraron la medicación que la mantenía dormida y tres días que le sacaron el respirador. Lo único que conservaba era la bigotera de oxigeno, los electrodos para el monitoreo cardiaco y la sonda con el suero.

Evolucionaba muy bien, pero no despertaba.

- Mi bella durmiente, despierta por favor. Vuelve a mí. Te extraño mi amor – le dije al oído.

Constantemente la llamaba. Mi padre me recomendó que le hablara y tomara su mano. Los pacientes en coma, suelen reaccionar al sonido de las voces conocidas, al tacto y demás estímulos, manifestando alguna alteración en el ritmo cardiaco o en la frecuencia respiratoria, y en el mejor de los casos despertando.

Por ello, tomaba sus manos o acariciaba su mejilla pálida que ya no se ruborizaba para mí; le susurra frases de amor, suplicándole que vuelva a mí.

- Bella, mi Bella. Abre tus ojos mi bella durmiente, por favor – le dije una vez mas.

Lo había intentado todo, le hable de mi necesidad por ella. Lo vacío y solo que me sentía sin su compañía, sin sus caricias.

Quería ver sus ojos de color chocolate mirarme y derretirse ante el calor de nuestra pasión. El rubor escarlata que teñía sus mejillas al decirle cuanta la quería.

Extrañaba ver como se mordía el labio inferior cuando estaba nerviosa, el roce de sus labios sobre mi piel y sus besos calidos.

Mire su boca que estaba ahora anormalmente pálida e inerte. Era extraño no escucharla hablar en sueños. Una manía tan de Bella que adoraba y me permitía saber que pasaba por su cabeza. Era como una forma de leer su mente.

Sus labios estaban levemente entreabiertos. En ese momento pude tener un atisbo de lo que sintió Romeo al ver a su amada Julieta en su lecho de muerte.

Vinieron a mi mente los versos recitados con dolor.

_¡Ojos, mirad por última vez! ¡Brazos, dad vuestro último abrazo! Y labios, puertas del aliento, ¡sellad con un beso un trato perpetuo con la ávida Muerte! _

Siguiendo un impulso instintivo me acerque a sus labios. Primero con un roce suave y luego más profundo. Su boca estaba tibia a diferencia de la mía, fría como la un vampiro.

Una corriente eléctrica me recorrió la espina dorsal y salio de mi cuerpo por mi boca hacia sus labios, con una descarga tan intensa que hizo que me apartara de su lado.

"_¿Que rayos fue eso?"_ me pregunte asustado.

El monitor comenzó a pitar mas rápido indicando un cambio en el ritmo de su corazón.

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron y parpadearon un par de veces.

Una luminosa alegría me invadió y la oscuridad de mi alma desapareció por completo.

Mi Bella durmiente había por fin despertado.

Los ojos chocolate de mi amada por fin se habían abierto. Era un milagro.

Mis ojos se empañaron por la emoción, tornando borrosa mi visión.

- Los ángeles no lloran – dijo. Su voz sonó ronca y rasposa.

-¡Bella, mi Bella! ¡Por fin despertaste!- grite emocionado y con una gran sonrisa.

- ¡No puedo creerlo!- y me recline hacia ella. Al poner nuevamente mis labios en contacto con los suyos, pude sentir nuevamente el shock eléctrico, muy similar al que sentí unos segundos antes de que despertara.

Aleje mi rostro de mi Bella ante el nuevo impacto.

Sentí como gemía angustiada, pensando que con mi entusiasmo la había lastimado.

- Perdón, no pude evitarlo- dije con tristeza.

_¿Y ahora que? ¡Llamar a mi padre!_me conteste interiormente.

- Voy a llamar a Carlisle para que te de unos analgésicos para el dolor.

Me acerque al teléfono que estaba al lado de la cama y marque el interno del consultorio de mi padre.

-No…- empezó a decir mi Bella, pero su voz se corto.

Sin darme tiempo a preguntar que es lo que pasaba, escuche la voz de mi padre que contestaba.

- Hola, habla el doctor Cullen - dijo mi padre.

- Carlisle, ven pronto ¡Bella despertó! – y si esperar respuesta corte la llamada.

Los ojos de mi Bella miraban a su alrededor como buscando algo.

Giro levemente la cabeza y levanto su mano en mi dirección.

Una emoción como de pánico nublo sus ojos y gimio con desesperación.

"_¡Dios no, no de nuevo, NOOOO!"_ Grite en mi interior. Y la vi cerrar sus ojos y caer nuevamente en la inconciencia.

* * *

Hola Gente Hermosa del á les guste.

Aca me aparesco con mi primer fic!!!

Si , no tiene muchos capitulos, pero es muy lindo y disfruto escribiendolo.

Diganme que opinan... por fa!!!!

OXOXOXOXOOXOXOXOXOXXOXOXOX

LAS QUIERO MUCHO


	3. Capitulo 2

**Capitulo 2**

- Tranquilo hijo, es normal que esto suceda. Bella se esta recuperando de un traumatismo cerebral; hace tres semanas que esta inconciente. Es natural que no haya logrado permanecer despierta mucho tiempo. Pero es una gran señal - me dijo mi padre un rato después de revisar a mí otra vez a mi Bella Durmiente.

- ¿Estas seguro papá?- pregunte aún angustiado.

- Totalmente - me dijo apretando su mano que descansaba en mi hombro.

Le conté todo lo sucedido antes de que Bella despertara. Que la besé y luego abrió sus ojos, igual que en el cuento_ La Bella Durmiente_. Lo que me dijo cuando me vió, y como llevado por la emoción y volví a besarla y que seguramente le cause dolor pues se había quejado como si sufriera. Ahí fue cuando lo llamé.

Al mirarla nuevamente vi pánico en sus ojos, ella trato de alcanzarme y se desmayó.

- Edward, hijo, ten paciencia; se que estas ansioso por que despierte de nuevo, pero no creo que lo haga hasta mañana. Le coloque unos calmantes para el dolor y seguro duerme toda la noche.

- Si, entiendo – respondí en un murmullo.

- Por que no vas a casa y les cuentas personalmente a la familia las buenas nuevas – me dijo sonriendo mi padre.

- No. No quiero moverme de su lado.

- Hijo, no va a despertar aún. Ve a casa, date una ducha, descansa un par de hora y luego regresas a pasar la noche con ella. Si hay alguna novedad te llamare – concluyo, dándome un empujón en dirección a la salida.

- Bien, pero cualquier cosa me llamas ¿OK? - le dije ya resignado.

- Si hijo, y ya vete.

Salí del hospital cerca de la hora del crepúsculo. Era mi hora favorita del día, y también la de Bella.

Me subí al Volvo y conduje rápidamente en dirección a la casa de mis padres.

Bella Pov.

Otra vez en la oscuridad. Me sentía tan miserablemente sola allí. Quería volver con mi ángel.

No sabia quien era él pero tenía la sensación de que si lo perdía, perdería también mi alma, como si esta ya le perteneciera.

No supe cuanto tiempo permanecí en esa nebulosa oscuridad. Cuando el suave tacto de una calida mano toco mi frente.

Al abrir los ojos me tope con otro hermoso ángel que me sonreía calidamente. El cabello dorado que enmarcaba el apolíneo rostro, resplandecía como un halo.

- Bienvenida Bella- dijo el dorado ángel - ¿Como te sientes?- se acercó lentamente.

- ¿Estoy muerta verdad?- le dije. Mi voz sonó ronca.

- No, Bella. Tuviste un accidente. Un coche envistió tu Pick Up. Gracias a Dios que esa vieja camioneta es estructuralmente muy resistente. Sino podrías haber salido muy mal herida- me contó.

_¿Un accidente?_ Si esto no era el paraíso, _¿por que había tantos ángeles?_

Enfoque mis ojos en las doradas pupilas y lo mire detenidamente.

Lo que antes paresia una tunica blanca, era en realidad un delantal y el halo que irradiaba su cabello, solo era un reflejo de la luz del techo en él.

- ¿Bella?- su rostro denotaba preocupación ante mi prolongado silencio.

- Bella ¿te sientes bien?- inquirió mas asustado, sacando una linterna del bolsillo.

Apunto la luz a mis pupilas, e instintivamente cerré los ojos huyendo de ella.

- Si, estoy bien- conteste – Solo me duele la garganta. La siento arder- le conteste por fin.

- Bien, eso es comprensible. Estuviste dos semanas intubada. ¿Como sientes la cabeza? Te diste un fuerte golpe allí.

- Bien, solo estoy algo confundida – _más que algo_, pensé sarcástica. - Por que me llama Bella, ¿es ese mi nombre?- sus ojos se entrecerraron en actitud de sospecha.

- Si, tu nombre es Bella. Bueno en realidad es un diminutivo de Isabella. Y tu apellido es Swan – me contesto con el seño levemente fruncido- ¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?

- No lo sé, todo es tan confuso... – y de verdad lo era.

- ¿Sabes quien soy?- negué con la cabeza.

- Mi nombre es Carlisle Cullen. Soy medico. – Si él es Carlisle, entonces sabrá donde esta mi Ángel Salvador.

- Lo único que recuerdo es que me encontraba en un lugar oscuro y silencioso. Luego escuche una voz que me llamaba y quise seguirla. Hasta que una sensación de electricidad me envolvió.

- ¿Y que paso luego?.

- No lo sé. Esa descarga me despertó… Y al abrir los ojos creí que estaba en el paraíso, por que ví a un ángel que lloraba… Le dije que los Ángeles no lloran, por que me dolió mucho verlo así…. Luego hablo con entusiasmo diciendo que al fin desperté, se acercó, me beso y nuevamente sentí la descarga eléctrica… Parece que el también por que se alejo disculpándose y diciendo que llamaría a alguien, creo que a usted.

Me costaba trabajo hablar, así que me cortaba entre frase y frase tomando suficiente aire y hablando lo mas lento y suave posible.

- Sentí pánico cuando lo ví alejarse… Había estado tan sola en la oscuridad… trate de impedir que se fuera pero mi voz se corto… y allí caí en la cuenta que estaba en un hospital… no en el paraíso… y que no sabía quien era yo… la oscuridad me envolvió de nuevo y perdí a mi ángel…- finalice con gran tristeza.

- No te preocupes Bella, pronto te recuperaras. El traumatismo en tu cabeza fue muy fuerte, al parecer te causo amnesia retrograda. Pero no te asustes. Este tipo de amnesia no son permanentes. Poco a poco iras recuperando tus recuerdos.- Me dijo sonriendo paternalmente.

- Doctor, ¿el ángel que ví al despertar, era real o solo un sueño?- la sonrisa paternal se amplio y sus ojos brillaron con alegría y buen humor.

- No, Bella, no fue un sueño y tampoco es un ángel aunque su madre así lo crea.- carcajeo tiernamente. - Ese joven que viste es Edward Cullen, mi hijo. Y…- parecía que iba a decir algo más pero se detuvo. Carraspeo y continuo – Y ahora descansa. Aun estas muy débil. Pronto vendrá una enfermera a sacarte sangre y a controlar los monitores.

- No…- dije débilmente. Odiaba que me saquen sangre, su olor me descomponía, era como oler oxido y sal. _¡Vaya, eso si lo recuerdo!_- odio que me saquen sangre.

- Veo que ya estas comenzando a recordar, Bella. – dijo sonriendo con la mirada.

- Si, creo que si- dije apenada.- Parece que me conoce usted bien.

- Claro, desde que llegaste a Forks a vivir con tu padre y tuviste tu primera caída.

- Parece que soy torpe… así que estamos en Forks. Y vivo con mi padre… ¿Charlie Swan? ¿El jefe de la policía? – inquirí entusiasmada, por el nuevo recuerdo.

- Si. Ves como van fluyendo los recuerdos… pronto recordaras todo. Pero ahora señorita usted se pondrá a descansar- me dijo acariciando mi rostro paternalmente.

- ¿Doctor?- le pregunte antes que se retirara- Ed… Edward, su hijo… ¿el volverá?- mis mejillas se tornaron muy calientes y estaba segura que no era un simple sonrojo… mas bien debía parecer un tomate muy maduro.

- Bueno, el vendrá por la mañana. Y permanecerá todo el día a tu lado como desde el día del accidente hasta ahora.- me respondió conteniendo una gran sonrisa.

- Ahora a descansar, jovencita. Ya fueron muchas emociones por hoy- concluyo retirándose del cuarto.

Me sentía realmente agotada. Sentí mis parpados cerrarse y antes de caer en los brazos de Morfeo, vislumbre la imagen de unos ojos verdes que brillaban como genas pulidas.

Mañana vería de nuevo a Mi Ángel Salvador.

Edward Pov.

-¡Que es lo que me dices, Carlisle!

No podía creer lo que me contaba. Mi adorada Bella había vuelto a despertar ayer unas horas después que me fui.

Al parecer había estado charlando con mi padre. Pero lo que me contaba me preocupaba sobremanera.

Bella tenía amnesia. No recordaba su nombre, ni donde estaba.

Carlisle me dijo que lo único que recordaba era los instantes antes de despertar por primera vez. El haberme visto, y que llamé a mi padre. Luego recordó que su papá se llama Charlie y que es jefe de policía. Que odia ver sangre, su olor y epecialmente las agujas. Pero nada más.

No me recordaba a mi, ni a mi padre, a mi familia, amigos, nada.

- Edward, la amnesia de Bella es muy común en los casos de traumatismo craneal. Este tipo de amnesia tiene un alto índice de recuperación ad integrum. Es transitoria. Poco a poco ira recordando su vida. Pero no hay que presionarla. Hay que hablar con ella. Acompañarla a los lugares conocidos, corroborar algún recuerdo, pero nada más.

- ¿Como que nada mas? Papá, Bella es mi novia, mi prometida, la amo con toda mi alma, no puedo vivir lejos de ella.- grite frustrado, mesando mi cabello.

- Calma hijo. No estoy diciendo que no puedas estar con ella. Solo que tengas paciencia y le des espacio. Que te conozca de nuevo. No le impongas tu presencia, no le digas el tipo de relación que los une. Deja que ella te recuerde. Muéstrale los lugares donde fueron. Charla con ella, se su amigo y con el tiempo…

- Con el tiempo… si me recuerda todo bien y si no ¿que voy a hacer? Consolarme y apartarme de ella. No papá, me moriría. No puedo vivir en un mundo donde ella no este.

- No seas tan dramático hijo, es algo temporal. Pronto recordara todo, o casi todo. Y lo que no, bueno… lo compensas con nuevos recuerdos.- terminó palmeando mi hombro.

- Esta bien. No le diré nada, por ahora. Ya veremos como se dan las cosas.

Bella Pov

Hacia un rato que me había despertado.

Ya era de día. El sol entraba por la ventana.

Raro, en Forks el cielo permanece encapotado casi 360 días al año, además de ser el sitio donde más llueve en Estados Unidos.

_¡Otro recuerdo!_ Pensé con alegría. No era muy revelador pero era algo.

La puerta se abrió lentamente. Mi corazón empezó a latir más rápido. _¡Mi Ángel!_

No era Mi Ángel. Sino mas bien un Duende…

Era una joven muy hermosa, de baja estatura. Su cabello era corto, rebelde y oscuro, casi negro, terminaba en puntas que salían disparadas en todas direcciones.

Su rostro era de facciones finas como las de un duendecillo.

Miro en dirección a la cama y una gran sonrisa ilumino su pálido y hermoso rostro.

- Bella- Grito el duende y dando saltitos como una grácil bailarina, se arrojo enzima mío abrazándome con una fuerza increíble para un ser tan pequeño.

- Bella, que mal te vez- dijo incorporándose.

- Gracias- respondí. Me gustaba su entusiasmo.

- Se que tal vez no me recuerdas pero somos grandes amigas. ¡Las mejores!- dijo con su dulce y musical vos – Soy Alice Cullen.

_¡Vaya, otro Cullen! __¡Debe ser por Alice que el doctor Cullen me conoce tan bien!_

- Si – dije suavemente. – tal vez no te recuerde aun, pero tengo la sensación que nos llevamos muy bien.

- ¡Claro! ¡Hacemos todo juntas! ¡Eres casi mi hermana!- esta niña era muy entusiasta.

- Hay, Bella, no veo las horas que salgas de aquí. Tenemos que ir sin demora a Port Ángeles a comprarte ropa. Esa bata que traes puesta es en verdad ¡horrible! Luego te maquillare, modificare tu peinado y listo. Serás la Bella de siempre.

- Alice, estoy en un hospital recuperándome de un accidente y lo único que te preocupa es empezar cuanto antes con tu sesión de Barbie Bella. ¡No señorita! – me miro sorprendida y comenzó a reír y a dar brincos, palmeando sus manos.

-¡Bella, Bella! ¡Me recordaste!- me toco a mi sorprenderme y la acompañe con sus risas.

- Se ve que si. Alice, se quien eres y lo que me obligas a hacer… como ir de compras cuando sabes que lo detesto- reí tristemente- pero aun hay cosas que no logro recordar…

- No pasa nada, tontita, dale tiempo al tiempo.

- Si, gracias. Es bueno ver una cara conocida…

- Traje un par de cosas para ti- me dijo en un nuevo brote de entusiasmo- Maquillaje, lencería, camisolines, un par de pantuflas con tacón – mientras hablaba, sacaba cosas de diferentes bolsas que hasta ahora no me había percatado que traía con ella.

- Alice… no creo que sea conveniente…

Alguien toco la puerta y sin esperar respuesta entro. Ahora si mi corazón salió disparado como un caballo en pleno galope.

_¡Es Mi __Ángel!_


	4. Capitulo 3

**Hola mis Twilightfans! Ya saben que los personajes no me pertenesen, son de S. Meyer claro!, pero ya me gustaría a mi que Edward fuese mio, pero nop Y.Y, solo en mis sueños XP.**

**La historia si es mia, casi totalmente!!!! **

**XOXOXOXO**

* * *

**Capitulo 3**

Edward Pov

Entre al cuarto de Bella sin esperar respuesta. Ya que no sabía si ella estaba despierta o no. Pero vaya sorpresa la mía cuando ví que Bella no estaba sola.

Con ella se encontraba mi pequeña hermana Alice.

La duende estaba desparramando un montón de cosas por la cama de mi Bella. Camisolines, maquillaje, lencería bastante sugerente especialmente ese conjunto azul… que rayos hacia Alice.

- Hola- le dije a Bella, concentrando mi atención en ella. Su rostro se comenzó a teñir de un hermoso tono rozado, cuando se dio cuenta donde se habían posado mis ojos unos segundos antes.

- Me llamo Edward Cullen - _¿A qué me recordaba esto?_

- Hola, se quien eres – la mire sorprendido.

- ¿Lo sabes? Dilo… Dilo. En voz alta - _¡Vaya, otro déja vu! _

- Eres el hijo del doctor Cullen - me dijo tímidamente.

- Ah… si, pensé que me recordabas…

- No, lo siento.- su rubor se acentuó - ayer el Dr. Cullen me comento que fuiste tu el áng… la persona que estaba conmigo cuando desperté por primera vez.

- Ah, bien. – Murmure nervioso- no hay problema- concluí triste.

- ¡Hermanito! Que bueno que llegaste. Te tengo una gran noticia ¡Bella me recordó!- gritó Alice eufórica dando brincos.

Por un momento, la esperanza de que Bella me recordase brillo como un meteoro que cruza el cielo de una noche sin luna, muy oscura. Pero así como vino, se fue, el meteoro desapareció por el horizonte.

- Así que recordaste a Alice- dije un tanto desilusionado.

- ¡No es grandioso! Bella me recuerda. Edward es tan maravilloso, no lo crees- dijo Alice con gran entusiasmo.

- Si, claro- respondí suavemente. Aun me dolía- ¿Recordaste algo mas?- inquirí ahora dirigiéndome a Bella.

- No... Solo eso- respondió agachando la cabeza mientras se ruborizaba.

Ah, como me gustaba verla así, ruborizada, pero no que esquive su mirada ocultándome sus maravillosos ojos color chocolate. Ya había sufrido tres largas semanas si poder apreciarlos y no permitiría que me privase de ellos ni un segundo más.

Lentamente me acerque a su lado y tome su barbilla.

- No tienes por que avergonzarte, Bella. Pronto recordaras, no pasa nada.

Su rubor se acentúo mas, alcanzando su pecho que por cierto, desde esta perspectiva se podían apreciar con bastante facilidad.

- Ejem…bueno- carraspeo Alice - Creo que es el momento justo para que te largues de aquí Edward. Ahora, Bella y yo, tenemos que ponernos al día con su aspecto.- dijo mientras me empujaba así la salida.

- Pero Alice….- dije atontado.

- Nada de peros. Serán solo unos minutos. Ve y tomate un café o ve a ver a papá… o lo que quieras. Yo te llamare cuando esta lista.

Y con un último empujón me saco del cuarto y estampo la puerta en la cara.

_Maldita enana, siempre hay que hacer su voluntad._ Suspire resignado y me dirigí a buscar a mi padre.

Bella Pov

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse me sobresalto, sacándome del transe en el me hallaba. Mi ángel…es decir Edward, se había marchado.

El era hermoso, con el cuerpo de un Dios Griego, el rostro de un ángel y los ojos verdes mas cautivadores y brillantes que los diamantes, o debería decir que las esmeraldas.

Por un momento me perdí en ellos y me olvide de todo, si eso podía ser posible. Vi como sus pupilas vagaban por mi rostro y descendían hasta el escote en "v" de la bata. Por un momento, vislumbre algo mas en ellos, pues el brillo diamantino, se trasformo en una hoguera verde.

_¿Deseo?_ No, no podía ser. Y sacudí mi cabeza negándome esa posibilidad.

- Bien, Bella, es hora de poner manos a la obra.- dijo Alice, sonriendo picadamente.- Sino, Edward regresara y no habremos terminado… aunque creo que prefiere verte sin ropa… - murmuro tan bajo que me costo escucharla.

Y otra vez el rubor hizo acto de presencia.

Edward Pov

- Papá, Bella recordó a Alice.

Estábamos en la cafetería del hospital. Hacia una hora que había dejado a Bella en manos de mi hiperquinetica hermanita, y ya no aguantaba las ganas de subir a verla.

- ¿Crees que pronto recuperara la memoria?

- No es posible hacer un diagnostico certero, hijo. Pero al paso que va creo que pronto recodara todo. Mi consejo es que la lleves a su casa y a los lugares que frecuentan. Los olores, sonidos y demás estímulos ayudaran a que se "refresque" su memoria.

- Entonces sugieres que la lleve a todos los lugares a los que fuimos… creo que es buena idea. ¿Cuándo podemos marcharnos?- pregunte entusiasmado.

- Creo que hoy mismo. Aunque antes le realizaremos un chequeo general.

- Excelente. Vamos entonces.

Bella Pov

Alice acababa de terminar cuando unos golpes en la puerta llamaran nuestra atención.

- ¿Se puede?- dijo un hombre mientras entraba al cuarto.

Mi corazón se había acelerado por la ilusión de ver a mi ángel. Pero no era el sino un hombre un poco mayor, alto, moreno de bigotes y dulces ojos chocolate. Llevaba uniforme de la policía.

Un flash de reconocimiento cruzo mi mente.

- ¿Charl… papá?- pregunte entusiasmada.

- Si, hija, ¿como estas?- dijo acercándose rápidamente a mi. Sus ojos café brillaron por las lágrimas contenidas.

- Bien, dentro de todo.

- Ella esta muy bien Charlie- contesto Alice- Poco a poco va recuperando la memoria.

- Bien- dijo mi padre, asintiendo suavemente- ¿Me recuerdas?

- Si, pero no todo. También recordé a Alice, pero nada más.

Un toc toc en la puerta nos hizo girar y mi corazón se volvió a agitar. Y esta vez con razón.

- Bien, que tenemos aquí- dijo Carlisle entrando seguido de mi ángel- Charlie- saludo a mi padre con una inclinación de cabeza y palmeando su hombro.

-Dr. Cullen- respondió Charlie al saludo repitiendo el gesto.

- Isabella.

- Bella, solo Bella- respondí si pensar.

Un coro de risas inundo el ambiente.

- Bueno Bella- dijo Carlisle aun sonriente- voy a revisarte.

Mientras Carlisle me revisaba, mire de reojo a Edward. El era fascinante en verdad, y no podía apartar mis ojos de los suyos. Noté que él también me observaba aunque tenía el seño fruncido y una expresión que no pude descifrar.

- Tus signos vitales están normales. Creo que vas a estar bien - dijo Carlisle sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- OK, gracias ¿cuando podré irme doctor?- dije añorando que fuese pronto. Odiaba los hospitales, el olor a antisépticos y las agujas en particular.

- Solo Carlisle- dijo reparándome con una resplandeciente sonrisa. _¡Ya entiendo de donde saca Edward su apostura! _Carlisle era sumamente atractivo. Con su cabello dorado paresia el mismo dios Apolo en persona.

- Hoy mismo si lo así lo deseas- respondió

- Es genial - Grito Alice dando saltitos.

- Bueno, entonces me iré a firmar los papeles del alta- dijo mi papá dándome un beso en la frente y marchándose junto con Carlisle.

- Yo también me voy. Alguien tiene que avisar las buenas nuevas. Bye Bells, te dejo en buena compañía- y salio como si el demonio la persiguiese.

Ahora estaba sola con mi ángel, quien me miraba desde un extremo de la habitación. Su rostro no reflejaba emoción alguna.

Lentamente camino hacia mí, como un león asechando a una oveja. Mi corazón comenzó a latir apresuradamente y sentí como un calor abrazante envolvía mi rostro.

- ¿Como te sientes Bella?- me pregunto tomando mi mano.

- Bie… bien- tartamudeé.

- No sabes lo feliz que estoy de verte despierta al fin. Estas semanas que estuviste en coma fue lo más duro que viví en toda mi vida.

No podía contestar nada, estaba tan embelezada con mi ángel que me olvide de respirar.

- Respira Bella- me dijo sonriendo de costado.

_¡Dios, si no me mato el accidente este hombre si lo __haría!_ Esa era mi sonrisa favorita.

- ¡Tu sonrisa! Recuerdo tu sonrisa- exclame entusiasmada.

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron como platos - ¿Y a mi me recuerdas? – pregunto sonriendo ampliamente.

- No…- dije apenada, bajando la mirada.

- Bueno, no importa. Algo es algo- y se quedo pensativo.

Al cabo de unos minutos caí en la cuenta de que si me marchaba del hospital no vería más a Edward. La sola idea de perderlo me abrumo.

- Tengo miedo- dije mirándolo intensamente a los ojos.

- ¿De mi?- me pregunto asombrado.

- No, no de ti. Siento que vas a desaparecer. Temo perderte- dije angustiada.

- No me voy a ir a ningún lado Bella, ¿a donde crees que yo me iría?- dijo mirandome intensamente - ¿Me permites intentar algo?

- Si - dije curiosa.

Lentamente se acerco a mí.

- Quédate quieta- se acerco un poco mas- no te muevas- dijo rozando con su aliento mi rostro.

Al unir sus labios con los míos un torbellino de emociones me llego de lleno impactando en mi pecho como un rayo. Mejor dicho como una tormenta eléctrica.

Mil recuerdos se amontonaron en mi mente.

Edward sonriendo. El prado donde nos besamos por primera vez. Edward tocando en el piano la melodía que compuso para mí. La primera vez que hicimos el amor…

**Flashback**

Nos hallábamos en la playa de la Push, ese día festejábamos nuestro primer aniversario de novios.

Yo me había retardado en nuestra cita, ya que mi trabajo de ecologista en la reserva absorbía casi todo mi tiempo.

Mientras caminábamos por la playa, a la hora del crepúsculo, con el sol muriendo en el horizonte. Edward tomo mi mano y detuvo nuestra marcha.

- Sabes Amor, te extrañe mucho el día de hoy- me dijo Edward dándome un beso en los labios que envío una descarga eléctrica por todo mi ser.

Sentí como mi cuerpo se encendió y no pude evitar aferrarme a su cabello y jalonearlo así mí. El era como una droga para mi, mi dios griego personal, y yo solo quería ser su virgen en sacrificio.

Moria de ansias de hacer el amor con el, mi cuerpo vibraba de placer cada vez que me tocaba y ya llevaba un año conteniendo mis ganas de entregarme a él.

Separamos nuestros labios cuando nos falto el aire.

- Bella, me vuelves loco- me dijo pegando su frente a la mía.

- Y tu a mi- le conteste inhalando su delicioso aroma.

- Tengo una sorpresa para ti mi amor- dijo separándose de mi con un suspiro- Ven, hay una lugar al que quiero llevarte- y tomo mi mano.

Caminamos unos metros más sobre la arena y luego me envolvió los ojos con un pañuelo de seda azul.

- Pero ¿que… por que?- pregunte sorprendida.

- Ya te lo dije, es una sorpresa.

Me tomo por los hombros con un solo brazo, guiándome.

Solo caminamos unos metros, creo. Aun podía sentir el oleaje romper en la costa. Pero sabía que nos habíamos adentrado al bosque.

De pronto nos detuvimos y quito la venda muy despacio.

Al abrir los ojos me encontré con lo que paresia ser una cabaña sacada de un cuento de hadas.

Era rustica, pero muy hermosa.

- Edward… esto…esto es hermoso.- dije sorprendida- ¿De quien es este lugar?

- Esta cabaña es mía. Bueno, no, en realidad, nuestra.- me dijo sonriendo con esa mueca torcida que tanto me gustaba.

-¿Nuestra?- pregunte alelada.

- Si, mi amor, nuestra. Hace unos días mis padres me dieron el titulo de la propiedad. Esta cabaña ha pertenecido a la familia Cullen durante más de un siglo. Pero estuvo abandonada mucho tiempo. Esme y Alice me ayudaron a acondicionarla ¿Quieres verla por dentro?

- Si- fue la única palabra que pude articular.

- Vamos- y me alzo en sus brazos, llevándome con el.

Al entrar a la cabaña, la maravilla aumento. Este lugar era como el sitio que yo siempre me imagine que seria mi hogar. Una cabaña en medio del bosque pero cerca de la playa, para poder ver todos los días llegar el crepúsculo, mi momento preferido del día. Rodeada de la naturaleza que como ecologista, tanto amaba.

No salía de mi asombro.

- Es perfecta- susurre con reverencia.

- No, mi amor, tu lo eres- me respondió acercándome a su pecho y plantando sus labios con ardor sobre los míos.

Luego de encender mis sentidos a un punto quemante murmuro sobre mis labios.

- Y ahora, vamos al lugar más especial de la cabaña.

- ¿La cocina?- pregunte burlonamente.

- No… nuestro dormitorio.

Y con una velocidad casi sobrehumana me trasporto aun en andas.

Al llegar al cuarto me deposito lentamente en el suelo, pero si desperdiciar la oportunidad de rozar en todo en el trayecto todo su espectacular físico con el mío.

- Edward… no se que decir- la emoción entorpecía mi voz.

- Di que sí

-¿Que si?- Pregunte confundida.

- Dime que sí, Bella. Dí que vivirás conmigo, que me dejaras hacerte el amor como ansío desde hace mucho tiempo… y que… te casaras conmigo. Bueno… en el orden que tú prefieras… claro- concluyo con una sonrisa torcida.

- Yo… yo… ¿en el orden que prefiera?... mmm...…- me quede embobada viéndolo. Parpadee unos segundos y tome todo el aire que mis pulmones me permitían.

-¡SI!, OH, si Edward, claro que si- dije arrojándome a sus brazos- y en cuanto al orden: primero haremos el amor, luego nos casaremos y por ultimo nos mudaremos aquí, sino Charlie me mataría.

- OK. Entonces primero haremos el amor… y eso… ¿podemos hacerlo desde hoy?- me pregunto quemándome con la mirada.

- Cuento con ello…- respondí uniendo mis labios a los suyos.

**Fin del ****Flashbacks**

Millones de recuerdos más… ahora recordaba todo.

El bosque, mi trabajo de ecologista en la push, los lobos, Jacob y… el cazador que descubrimos, James.

- Noooooo- un angustioso grito escapo de mi garganta.

Edward me soltó y yo lo mire aterrorizada.

- ¿Bella, que sucede?- me tomo de los hombros

- Lo recuerdo Edward, todo, recuerdo todo- dije asustada- Jake…- Empecé a híperventilar.

* * *

**Espero que le haya gustado el capitulo... bueno hiba a escribir un lemon pero me dio cosita... aun no se pero quizas lo haga mas adelante... XP**

**Ya entramos en la recta final... plis dejen reviews asi me cuentan si les gusta o no!!! acepto criticas!!! BesosXOXOXOOXOX**


	5. Capitulo 4

**Hola Gente Hermosa !!! Ya saben que los personajes son de S. Meyer. yo solo sueño con Edward y juego un poco ccon su vida... La historia es mia!**

**Aca les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Espero que les este gustando. Este es el ultimo. Despues voy a subir el epilogo. Besos**

_

* * *

_

Millones de recuerdos más… ahora recordaba todo.

_El bosque, mi trabajo de ecologista en la push, los lobos, Jacob y… el cazador que descubrimos, James._

_- Noooooo- un angustioso grito escapo de mi garganta._

_Edward me soltó y yo lo mire aterrorizada._

_- ¿Bella, que sucede?- me tomo de los hombros_

_- Lo recuerdo Edward, todo, recuerdo todo- dije asustada- Jake…- Empecé a híperventilar._

**Capitulo 4**

**Flashback**

- Bella, no debemos ir solos. Mira lo que le paso a Sam. Aún no han podido dar con la persona que lo hirió. Si no hubiese sido por Leah, su perra, creo que hubiese muerto desangrado aquel día- dijo Jacob en tono preocupado.

- Si, lo sé Jake, pero no puedo evitar preguntarme si lo ocurrido fue intencional y no una mera casualidad. Sabes muy bien que aunque la cacería de lobos aun no esta prohibida, en todo el bosque de la peninsula de Olimpic como lo esta acá en la Push, muchos de los cazadores se adentran por estos lares, ya que aquí en la reserva vive la manada mas grande de lobos de la región y representan una gran tentación para personas desalmadas que solo les interesa satisfacer sus caprichos… y te puedo nombrar unos cuantos como James, Victoria y Laurent entre los mas sádicos. Se creen que por tener dinero pueden hacer lo que quieren… Gracias a Dios, Edward esta ayudándonos a investigar que fue lo que paso ese día con Sam, pero aun así hoy tuve una corazonada y espero encontrar algo que nos ayude.

Caminaba lentamente entre la maleza, ya que al ser tan patosa, resbalaba constantemente con el musgo y el barro que cubría el suelo.

- Jacob, si no me equivoco, creo que el disparo que recibió Sam vino desde esta zona, aunque el experto en trazar coordenadas eres tú- reí suavemente.

- Si, veo que aprendiste algo en el tiempo que llevamos juntos- dijo Jacob bajando la voz.

- Claro, eres genial, siempre sabes de coordenadas, rastreo, y tantas otras cosas… seguramente fuiste un lobo en tu otra vida Jake- le comente entusiasmada.

- Ya sabes, las leyendas de los quileutes aseguran que descendemos de los lobos- término con sorna.

- Bueno, lobito mío, ayúdame a buscar el lugar desde donde salió el tiro.

- OK, Bells, sigue hacia delante, un par de metros más.

Me iré rápidamente y avance por el sinuoso terreno. Al pisar una roca musgosa, resbale y comencé a caer al suelo, pero unos fuertes, morenos y muy calidos brazos me atraparon antes de estrellar mi cara en el barro.

- ¡OH, cielos! gracias Jake. Salvaste mi vida- le dije abriendo los ojos que se me habían cerrado en espera del impacto.

Algo brillo delante de mis ojos. Si no fuera por estar tan cerca del suelo quizás no lo hubiese visto ya que se hallaba semi oculto entre el musgo y el fango.

En ese momento Jake comenzó a izarme.

- Espera un segundo Jacob, acabo de ver algo en el suelo.

Me deposito suavemente. Extendí mi mano y tome del suelo lo que paresia ser una placa de identificación del ejército. Esas que usan los militares en el cuello y donde esta escrito el nombre, rango y el grupo sanguíneo del que la porta.

Con mis manos limpie la placa para poder leer el nombre_: "James Cam Gigandet"_

- ¡Bingo!- grite entusiasmada - Es una placa de identificación y es de James. Mira léelo por ti mismo- le dije a Jacob extendiendo el objeto.

- Wuau, Bella sabes que quiere decir esto, que podremos pedir una orden de cateo para que revisen las armas de James y así cotejar que fue él quien le disparó a Sam.

- OH, si, las pericias nos darán las respuestas y por fin podremos alejar a James de la manada y de la reserva de una buena vez.

Nos abrazamos entusiasmados y saltamos como unos locos. Al separarnos Jacob me tomo el rostro entre sus manos y me planto un beso que me dejo helada. Cuando se dió cuenta de lo que había echo me soltó y se alejo unos paso dándome la espalda.

- Lo siento Bella, fue la emoción, me deje llevar. Se dió la vuelta y me miró a los ojos- Pero no me arrepiento, es algo que hace mucho tiempo que deseo hacer… Bella, yo te a…

- No, Jake, no lo digas. Por favor, olvidemos lo que paso- le dije mirándolo de frente- Yo te quiero mucho Jacob, eres mi sol personal… eres mi mejor amigo. Pero no me obligues a elegir, por que lo elegiría a él. Siempre fue él y siempre lo será. Edward es mi vida.

- JAJAJAJAJA, que tierna escenas. Me gustaría saber que opinaría el estupido de Edward de lo que hace su querida novia con su amigote _El Chucho_ en el bosque. Pero lamentablemente me quedare con las ganas… y Edward también…

- ¡JAMES!- exclamamos ambos sorprendidos.

- Veo que encontraron algo que me pertenece- dijo James señalando con la cabeza el objeto que tenia Jacob en su mano- Si eres tan amable chucho- dijo extendiendo su mano y con la otra apuntándolo con un arma.

- ¡No, no se lo des Jake!- grite mientras mis ojos se abrían desmensuradamente por el miedo.

- Si lo quieres búscalo tu mismo- Le contesto Jacob mientras arrojaba la placa unos metros al costado. Esta reboó contra un árbol y cayo al suelo.

-¡Corre Bella!- Jacob había lanzado el objeto para distraer la atención de James, y poder huir.

Me tomo del brazo y con un fuerte empellón me lanzo en dirección al sendero. Mientras el se daba la vuelta y envestía a James.

- ¡Maldito chucho!- bufo James, exhalando el aire después de recibir el impacto del fornido cuerpo de Jacob.

- ¡Vete Bella!- Grito Jacob en mi dirección, ya que me había quedado helada de la impresión.

Me di la vuelta y comencé a correr como si el mismo diablo me persiguiera.

Entre tropezones, corrí hacia mi camioneta que estaba a unos metros. Cuando llegue hasta allí abrí la puerta y me subí.

Un disparo estalló en ese momento.

-¡Auuuu!- sentí el grito de Jacob.

Mi sangre se congelo.

-¡Ahora sigues tu perra!- oí gritar a James.

Eso me puso en acción. Arranqué la camioneta y pise el acelerador.

Debía buscar ayuda para Jake.

- ¡Que este vivo, Dios!- resé en voz alta.

Mire por el retrovisor y vi como James alcanzaba su auto y me perseguía.

Trate de pisar a fondo el acelerador. Aunque sabía que no era muy útil ya que mi vieja Chevi no era muy veloz.

Seguí avanzando por la ondulante carretera. Estaba por finalizar una curva cuando sentí un fuerte impacto.

Mi cabeza rebotó contra algo. Llo último que senti fue un olor fuerte a oxido y sal. _"Sangre" _pensé . Y la oscuridad me envolvió

**Fin del flashback **

- Bella. ¿Que pasa con Jacob?- pregunto sacudiéndome.

-James… él nos ataco, hirió a Jacob, luego trato de alcanzarme… yo logre llegar a la camioneta. Ya llevaba recorrido unos kilómetros cuando algo impacto conmigo y luego… nada.

- Tranquila, mi amor, ya paso- Edward me abrazaba y mecía mi cuerpo.

- No, no paso. Jake, ¿Dónde esta?- Pregunte entre sollozos.

- El esta bien, calma amor, él fue el que te encontró y dio el parte del accidente- dijo Edward mientras me consolaba entre sus brazos -En cuanto a James… - se separo un poco de mi y mirandome fijamente me dijo - bueno, él esta muerto. Murió en el accidente. Su auto resbaló luego de impactar con tu camioneta y cayo por el acantilado al mar.


	6. Epilogo

**Los personajes son de S. Meyer y la historia es mia.**

**Es el final, por muy doloroso que suene, ya no queda mas que el epilogo. Disfrute mucho escribiendo este fanfic, es el primero, el otro era un O. S. y espero que no el ultimo. Tengo un par de ideas que me dan vueltas por la cabeza. Solo tengo que darles forma... **

* * *

**Epilogo**

-Es bueno verte recuperada -Jake se acercó con una sonrisa en los labios. Venia de la mano de una joven muy hermosa. De cabello cobrizo y ojos color verde.

- Si, veo que tu también estas muy bien- respondí devolviéndole la sonrisa.

- Quiero presentarte a Vanessa, mi novia.

- Por favor, llámame Nessie, todo el mundo lo hace. Aunque suene raro, no me importa compartir ese apodo con el de un animal mitológico- dijo riéndose alegremente.

Su rostro me resultaba extrañamente familiar, pero aunque creía haber recuperado íntegramente mi memoria, no lograba identificar de donde la conocía.

- ¿Nos conocemos?- pregunte dudosa.

- No, hasta hoy nunca nos habíamos visto. Soy prima de Edward, una algo lejana, pero prima al fin. Quizás me viste en alguna de las fotos familiares. Aunque en ese entonces no era muy femenina que digamos y me la pasaba jugando con el barro y mi perro Seth.

- Si, ya te recuerdo. Edward me hablo mucho de ti. Eras su prima favorita.

- Esa soy yo- dijo Vanessa tacandose la nariz.

- ¿Y como se conocieron?- les pregunte mirando alternadamente a Jake y Nessie.

- Bueno… ¿recuerdas el día del accidente?- comenzo a relatar Jacob- Cuando James me hirió, perdí el conocimiento. Al despertar, y vi que no estabas, salí en tu búsqueda. Me dirigí a la carretera y vi como James desaparecía en una curva. Comencé a correr pero la herida en mi hombro era muy dolorosa y estaba perdiendo mucha sangre…

- Yo venia desde Port Ángeles, en mi auto, cuando lo vi. A pesar de que corría pude ver que estaba herido, y detuve el auto para auxiliarlo. Es que soy veterinaria y siempre que veo a alguien herido, sea hombre o bestia, no puedo evitar preocuparme…- dijo Nessie.

- Si bueno, yo sentí un frenazo y me di la vuelta… pensé que estaba viendo una visión… la perdida de sangre me estaba debilitando…- el rostro de Jacob se estaba tornando de un rojo profundo a causa del rubor.

- Cuando llegue hasta él, se me quedo viendo con los ojos como plato. Fue muy gracioso. Tenía una carita de cachorro herido que me conmovió y me recordó a mi perro Seth…

- Es que verte aparecer de golpe fue una ¡gran impresión!... y luego escuchamos el ruido del impacto. La tome del brazo con mi mano sana y corrimos a su auto.

- Yo no sabia que pasaba pero en ese instante me di cuenta que no me podría separarme jamás de él- dijo Nessie ahora ruborizada.

- Si, yo también lo sentí amor… pero como te decía, nos subimos al auto y llegamos al lugar del accidente. Tu camioneta estaba cruzada en la carretera y el auto de James no se veía por ningún lado.

- Nos bajamos a ver y yo me acerque a la camioneta. Tú estabas adentro inconciente. Te salía sangre de una herida que tenias en la frente, pero por lo demás paresias estar bien. Tome tu pulso y tu temperatura, pero no te movimos hasta que llego la ambulancia.

- Yo había visto las huellas de los neumáticos que se dirigían hacia el acantilado. Mire hacia abajo y vi el coche de James que se había estrellado contra unas rocas. Tome mi celular y llame pidiendo ayuda.

- Yo me quede con Jake todo el tiempo… la verdad no hablamos nada pero no hizo falta. Cuando por fin llego la ambulancia te subieron allí y yo lleve a Jake al hospital. Al llegar Jacob había perdido mucha sangre y estaba a punto de desmayarse… me miro a los ojos y me pregunto mi nombre. Le dije que me llamaba Vanessa. Me sonrió y me dijo…

- Por favor, quédate Nessie.- concluyo Jacob por ella- Y me desmaye. Muy caballeroso de mi parte- y sonrió ampliamente sin dejar de mirar a Nessie.

- Wow! que historia- dije asombrada.

-Si. Desde entonces no nos hemos separado ni un instante. Ayuda mucho ser la sobrina del director del hospital.

- Me alegro mucho chicos- les respondí encantada. Sabia que lo que había pasado con Jacob unos instnates antes del ataque de James en el bosque era cosa del pasado. Es mas como si ese sentimiento que creía sentir por mi, nunca hubiese existido.

- Bueno. Veo que ya conociste a Nessie- Edward entro al cuarto en ese instante, llenando con su presencia cada rincón vacío de mi alma. Se acerco y deposito un dulce beso en mis labios, haciendo que mi corazón acelerara su ritmo.

- Si- conteste sonrojándome.

- Bella, ya es hora de ir a casa- dijo Edward ayudándome a incorporarme de la cama- la familia ha preparado una fiesta por motivos múltiples.

- ¿Motivos múltiples?- pregunte intrigada.

- Si, el primero y principal es que ya te dieron el alta. Segundo, que Jacob acá presente, ya esta recuperado. Tercero, la llegada de Nessie a Forks y su nuevo trabajo como veterinaria en la reserva y además de su reciente compromiso con Jake…Y por último y no menos importante... ¡Hoy aprobaron la ley de prohibición de caza indiscriminada de lobos en toda la península de Olimpic!

- ¡Dios, Edward! Es la mejor noticia que me has podido dar- grite entusiasmada, colgándome de su cuello.

- Sabía que la noticia que iba a encantar mi amor- dijo enredando sus manos en mi cintura.

- Bueno, esa es nuestra señal de salida mi vida- dijo Jacob tomando a Nessie de la cintura con su brazo sano.

- Si, tienes razón. Nos vemos más tarde chicos- y se marcharon dejándonos solos.

- No se como agradecerte mi amor- dije acercando mi boca a la de Edward.

- Se me ocurren unas cuantas- dijo rozando mis labios- Pero tendremos que esperar… por lo menos hasta la noche, cuando estemos los dos solos y pueda tenerte a mi merced.

- Siempre me tendrás a tu merced. Yo soy tuya, y siempre lo seré. Ni la muerte, me podrán alejar de ti. Eres lo que me hace vivir y el sitio donde tu estés es el único apropiado para mi, ya sea el cielo o el infierno- me pegue más a él- Eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida.

- Tú eres mi vida, Bella. Te amo- y tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, concluyo de forma teatral- Para siempre.

- No te pido más- y me puse en puntas de pie para apretar mis labios con los suyo sellando esa promesa de eterno amor.

**FIN**

* * *

**Asi termina esta historia. **

**MIL GRACIAS POR LEERLA!!!!!**

**See you soon!!!! XOXOXOXOOXXOXOOXOXXOXOXOOXO**

**TE AMO EDWARD!!!! **


End file.
